digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Koji Wada
thumb Koji Wada (和田 光司 29 de enero de 1974 - 3 de abril de 2016) fue uno de los cantantes de rock japonés más populares internacionalmente. Debutó por primera vez en 1999 con su primer sencillo "Butter-Fly". Está actualmente bajo el sello King Records de grabación (Japón). Se trata de uno de los cantantes principales del anime de Digimon, ya que la mayoría de las canciones son suyas. Vida y carrera Koji Wada nació en Kioto, Japón. En 2001, Wada lanzó su primer álbum original, "All of My Mind", que incluía muchas de sus canciones anteriores También colaboró en el álbum de auto-cover de Michihiko Ohta "Mirai e no Message ~Ōta Michihiko Self-Cover~", presentando en dos temas - una versión del cover de "Hontō no tsuyosa" (本当の強さ'' True Strength'') (Tema de Ken y Wormmon) y en "3 Primary Colors" (el tema de los "Tamers"), junto con AiM. Más recientemente, ha publicado un álbum llamado "The Best Selection~Welcome Back!". Contiene varias de sus obras anteriores, así como dos nuevas canciones, titulado "Pierce" y "Kimi no Keshiki" (君の景色 Your Views). El 1 de agosto de 2008, debutó un mini-álbum titulado "ever", que contenía cinco canciones nuevas. Su más reciente álbum, llamado "Kazakami Kara no Oka" (風上の丘から From the Windward Hill), se vendía en sus conciertos en vivo en Japón a lo largo de finales de 2009 en conmemoración de su 10º aniversario en la música, y fue lanzado al mundo en enero 11, 2010. Su último concierto se celebrará en Japón el 21 de agosto. Es una colaboración entre él y AiM, y su unidad de dos personas se llama "KALEIDO ☆ SCOPE". las canciones de Wada también fueron utilizadas como la apertura de los temas de las seis temporadas de la serie de anime "Digimon". También interpretó dos canciones utilizadas como poner fin a los temas de la serie, "Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~" (イノセント ~無邪気なままで~ Innocent (Remaining Innocent)) y "An Endless Tale" con AiM. Actuó en varias otras canciones para la serie, como "Bokura no Digital World" (僕らのデジタルワールド Our Digital World) (El tema "memorial" para la serie "Digimon Adventure 02 "), "Yūki o Uketsugu Kodomo-tachi e" (勇気を受け継ぐ子供達へ To The Children Who Inherit Courage), y también varias canciones de Navidad. También realizó una canción para "Transformers: Robots in Disguise". Experiencia Internacional En julio de 2007, Wada hizo su primer show en Brasil, haciendo una presentación en solitario y cantando junto con otros invitados cantantes japoneses de los "Anime Friends". 1 Esto sucedió un año después de que Ayumi Miyazaki visitó Brasil en otra convención "ExpoAnime Brasil". También visitó el estado de Rio Grande do Sul en Brasil el 14 de octubre de 2007, durante el evento del fin de semana Anima. El 15 de diciembre al 16 de 2007, hizo una presentación en vivo en el evento "Anime Festival XL" en Santiago de Chile. En agosto de 2008, lanzó un mini-álbum llamado "ever", que contiene cinco canciones originales, con cuatro de ellos compuesta y escrita por él mismo. En diciembre de 2008 se estaba realizando en el "Animeku 08", en febrero, el "AniCon", y en julio de los "Anime Friends" (ambos en 2010) Eventos de "Yamato", en Brasil y Argentina. En junio 5-6, 2010, que hizo dos conciertos en Monterrey, México en la Arena Santa Lucía en el "Live Dengeki", unos eventos de jpop y unas convenciones de anime. Muerte Falleció el 3 de abril de 2016, debido a un cáncer diagnosticado en el año 2003. Discografía 2001: All of My Mind 2007: The Best Selection~Welcome Back! 2008: ever 2010: Kazakami no Oka Kara (風上の丘から From the Windward Hill) Canciones *''Starting Over'' *''Butter-Fly'' (April 23, 1999) (Digimon Adventure) *''Seven'' (April 23, 1999) *''Target ~Akai Shōgeki~ (ターゲット～赤い衝撃～)'' (April 26, 2000) (Digimon Adventure 02) *''The Biggest Dreamer'' (April 2, 2001) (Digimon Tamers) *''Kaze (風)'' *''Egao (笑顔)'' *''Boku wa Boku Datte (僕は僕だって) (c/w "Target ~Akai Shōgeki~")'' *''Modern Love'' *''Kimi-iro no Mirai -Yume- (君色の未来-ゆめ-) (c/w Honō no Overdrive)'' **''billow'' **''Hikari Sasu Basho e (光り射す場所へ)'' (Towards the Place Where Light Shines) **''Ai no Kishi (愛の騎士)'' (Knight of Love) **''Dai・Jou・Bu☆ (ダイ・ジョウ・ブ☆)'' (It's Alright) **''cogito, ergo sum ~Aishuu~ (cogito.ergo sum ~哀愁~)'' ( I Think, Therefore I am ~Sorrow~) **''cogito, ergo sum'' (I Think, Therefore I am) **''Kimi ga Ita Kara (君がいたから)'' (Because You Were Here) **''Anata no Soba de (あなたの傍で)'' (By Your Side) **''Kakusei (覚醒)'' (Awakening) **''Natsu no Kaze ni Hukarete (夏の風に吹かれて)'' (Blowing In the Summer Wind) **''SEM BARREIRAS ~Kegarenaki Jidai e~ ( SEM BARREIRAS ~汚れなき時代へ~)'' (Without Barriers ~Towards an Era Without Dishonor~) (with Ricardo Cruz) **''Always'' **''Eien no Takaramono II (永遠の宝物 II)'' (Eternal Treasure II) **''Kazakami no Oka Kara (風上の丘から)'' (From the Windward Hill) **''Eien no Takaramono (永遠の宝物)'' (Eternal Treasure) (September 2006) **''Grace'' **''Pierce'' **''Shōjo no mama de (少女のままで)'' (Remaining a Girl) **''Starting Over / Say Again'' (November 7, 2001) **''bravery'' (August 1, 2008) **''sketch'' (August 1, 2008) **''Hanabi Jack (ハナビジャック)'' (August 1, 2008) (Fireworks Jack) **''Kami HiKōki (紙飛コウキ)'' (August 1, 2008) (Paper Airplane) **''Kimi to Kisetsu to Hidamari to (キミと季節と陽だまりと)'' (August 1, 2008) (You, the Seasons, and the Sunshine) **''Honō no Overdrive ~Car Robot Cybertron~ (炎のオーバードライブ～カーロボットサイバトロン～) (Opening Theme)'' (May 24, 2000) **''FIRE!! / With the Will'' (April 24, 2002) (Digimon Frontier) **''Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (イノセント～無邪気なままで～)'' (May 22, 2002) (Digimon Frontier) **''an Endless tale )'' (November 22, 2002) (featuring AiM) **''Hirari (ヒラリ)'' (November 5, 2006) (Digimon Savers) **''Miracle Maker'' (February 2003) (feat. AiM & Takayoshi Tanimoto as "Spirit of Adventure") **''Daybreak (c/w "Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~")'' **''for the future (c/w "Hirari")'' **''Haruka na Okurimono (遥かな贈りもの) (c/w "an Endless tale")'' (featuring AiM) **''Yūki o Uketsugu Kodomo-tachi e (勇気を受け継ぐ子供達へ)'' (with AiM, Michihiko Ohta, Ayumi Miyazaki, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sammy, and Hassy) **''Mirai e no Tobira ~Ano Natsu no Hi Kara~ (未来への扉～あの夏の日から～)'' (with AiM, Michihiko Oota, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sammy, and Hassy) **''Days'' (with Hassy, AiM, Kanako Ito, and Sammy) *y sus mas resientes trabajos *''WE ARE Xros Heart (August 1, 2010 ) (Digimon Xros Wars)'' *''The Hero who Dances in the Sky! X5! (December 1, 2010) (Digimon Xros Wars)'' *Butter-Fly (2015) (Digimon Adventure Tri) Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Seiyus Categoría:Personas